I'm Related To How Many Gods!
by Aragorna Strider
Summary: Not very good with this summary, but if you want to read more of it if I'm not updating fast enough, you can go to quizilla and type in the title there.
1. Chapter 1

Nichole Hope Stevenson  
>Age: 15<br>Eye color: Goes anywhere from pitch black to light sky blue with flecks of ichor.(They change with the sky, sea, and if someone dies)  
>Hair color: Shoulder length jet black<br>Height: 5'9"  
>Lived at the same orphanage as Alexia before Apollo found her on the Winter Solstice.<p>

Alexia Irene Tanner  
>Age: 15<br>Hair: black  
>Eyes: the color of the sky, they change with the sky (grey, and many shades of blue)<br>Height 5'4'' (people call her Shorty and midget)  
>She was an orphan before Apollo took her to Olympus<p>

Blaze Daniels  
>Age: 16<br>Hair: blonde  
>Eyes: brown<br>Height: 6'2''  
>Son of Apollo<p>

Dang it! I miss Alexia so much! At least they remembered to feed me when she was still here. I just wish that whoever my family was, they would come and claim me!

-Winter Solstice-  
>"Nichole Stevenson! Drag your lazy butt out of bed and get down here! There's someone here who wants to see you!" I rolled out of bed.<p>

"I wonder who it could be," I muttered to myself sarcastically. When I got down the stairs I came face to face with the last person I expected to see.

"Hello, Nichole. My name is Apollo. Your family would like to meet you at the Empire State Building."  
>"O-okay," I said nervously. <em>WTF is going on? Why do they want to meet me now? Oh, God, this guys <strong>must<strong> be delusional._  
>As we got in to one of the elevators, Apollo pressed a button that looked like it had the Greek Letter Omega on it. The elevator shot straight up and I tried to keep my mouth shut.<p>

"You're the first person not to scream when they went on the elevator for the first time." He helped me off the elevator. I was trying not to vomit.

"I just have one question. Where the hell am I?" I managed to get out.

"This is Olympus, Nichole," Apollo said. "You do know that you're not a full mortal, right?"

"No, but I do think that you may be a lunatic."

"Nikki?" a girl asked, shocked.

"Alexia, is that you?" I asked.

"Oh my gods, it is you! And you're a demigod too! So do you know who your parent is?"

"Huh? Alex, please tell me you're not crazy too."

"She'll find out in about 30 minutes, Alexia. Just because you're technically my sister doesn't mean that you have the right to do that!"

"Well, I can't help it if Zeus is my father!" (btw Alexia's already been claimed)

"Shut up!" I exclaimed as I glared at both of them.

"Nikki, your eyes are turning black," Alexia said. I was about to retort back when I heard the doors to the great hall opening, and 11 adults walked out.

"You're finally back, Apollo," the first one said. "This must be Nichole, am I right?"

"You are correct," I replied, hesitantly.

"What are you afraid of?" one woman asked. "Don't you remember me?"

"Not really."

"Who am I?" a man asked from the back.

"Brother, not now," Zeus said.

"You are Hades, god of the underworld." (Quick piece of info: the people aren't wearing nametags, I just studied Greek mythology a lot when I was a kid. It was my escape from the world.)

"Who am I?" a man clad in a Hawaiian tee asked.

"You are Poseidon, god of the seas, also known as the earth shaker."

"Brother, she knows everything about us. Is she really all of ours?" Poseidon whispered to Zeus.

"I don't know, brother," Zeus replied. "Nichole, tomorrow, you will go to Camp Half-Blood." I nodded, still thinking they were crazy and decided to go along with their game.

"If you see Percy, will you tell him his father said hi?" Poseidon asked.

"I will, Lord Poseidon," I replied.

"Alexia, will you show her where she can sleep for tonight?"

"Yes, Chiron." Alexia and I started to walk away, when Zeus called me back.

"Nichole, wait," He called after me. Artemis walked over to me.

"He wants you to come into the great hall with us, all of us, for a moment."

"I don't really have much of a choice do I?" I asked.

"Not really," Artemis said as she grabbed my arm and started to pull me towards the massive doors.

Alexia's POV:

I watched as Artemis pulled Nichole towards the double doors. Blaze walked up behind me.

"What are you staring at her for?" he asked. I jumped.

"Don't do that!" I exclaimed. "I was trying to figure out why her eyes went black earlier. They never turned that color at the orphanage."

"Don't think too hard about it. Chiron wants you to rejoin the others."

"Okay," I said as I turned and walked away from the big doors.

Nichole's POV:

I was sitting on the floor in the middle of the great hall as the gods around me were arguing over who would talk to me first. I was getting extremely annoyed.

"SHUT UP!" I screamed at the top of my lungs as my eyes changed to pitch black. "Stop arguing! If you don't start to get along, I'm gonna leave!" The gods all stared at me, some in shock that a mortal would be comfortable with yelling at them, and some with anger that I would have the nerve to yell at them. Hades was the first to walk over to me.

"When do your eyes go black, child?" he asked as he examined me.

"Only when someone dies, or when I get extremely angry or frustrated," I replied.

"Interesting," he said as he sat back down.

"Nichole, you are unlike any other demi-god," Zeus said to me.

"How?"

"You are my daughter, Poseidon's granddaughter, Hades's great granddaughter, then Athena's, Hermes's, Hephaestus's, Ares's, Apollo's, Aphrodite's, Diyonus's, and then Demeter's too. You are descended from the line of Hercules. You're almost a full goddess."

"Do what?" I shrieked. "That's it. I'm out of here." I turned and walked out. "Goodbye, lunatics!"

"Nikki, what's wrong?" Alexia asked me as I walked up to the centaur named Chiron.

"How soon can I get to 'Camp Half-Blood' from here?"

"If you wait until morning, Argus can take you, "he said.

"I need to go now, while no one is there," I said.

"One of the pegasi will take you." _Oh, joy! more crazy shit to deal with._ The horse was brought out and I just stared in shock. "It won't bite you."

"Thank you, Chiron," I said as I mounted. I flew to the camp and dismounted. 'Thank you. Go back to the others.'

'You're welcome, mistress,' it replied. I walked to the beach and watched the sea as the waves broke on the shore. I heard a noise behind me and grabbed the dagger of celestial bronze that Artemis had given me when I first met her.

"Who's there?" I asked tensing. "Who's there?" I asked again. "Show yourself!"

"Help me!" a voice called. I heard some loud growling and ran into the forest. I saw a boy my age fighting a giant black dog. I charged at the huge black monster. I had to keep moving to not get bitten by its giant teeth. After a long struggle, I managed to kill it  
>by slicing it in two.<p>

"Are you okay?" I asked him.

"Yes, just get me to the beach," the boy said. "Who are you?"

"My name is Nichole Hope Stevenson. And you are?" I asked as we sat down close to the water's edge.

"I'm Percy Jackson," he replied.

"You're Poseidon's son, aren't you?" I asked.

"Yeah, and thanks for saving me Nichole. How did you know how to kill that hellhound?"

"I was invited to be one of the Hunters of Artemis, but I declined. Artemis gave me two daggers of celestial bronze as a reward for saving them from Medusa." Everything bad that happened when I was little was finally beginning to make sense.

"When was this?" Percy asked.

"It was the day I turned ten. I was the only child at the orphanage, because everyone else was at the zoo. I was alone when I heard some noise in the back. I saw Medusa and grabbed the closest weapon, which happened to be one of Artemis's daggers, and then I cut off her head while she was fighting the other girls."

"Okay. Here's another question. How did you get here?"

"I came on a Pegasus. Why are you not at Olympus?"

"I missed the van."

"Oh," I said. I felt sorry for him.

"So, do you know who your god-parent is?" Percy asked.

"I don't know yet," I lied. There wasn't any way I could tell him the truth about my family. "I'll see you later, Percy. I'm gonna take a walk around the camp."

"Um, sure. See you later, Nichole."

As I walked away from Percy, I saw the van that had taken the _half_-bloods to the Empire State Building coming back. That's when I saw a monster chasing the van. I must be crazy because the monster was the half bull, half human Minotaur. The van must've been going at least 110, and arrows were being shot from the back of the van.

"Percy!" I screamed. "Grab Anaklusmos, and come on! We have some demigods to save!" We ran past the van and came up on the Minotaur. (Percy had told me about his sword)

"Man, I thought that this thing wasn't coming back for another few hundred years," Percy said.

"Toss me Riptide!" I exclaimed. As I caught it, the Minotaur charged at Percy. As I ran in one direction, he dodged and we both jumped on its back. It was missing one of its horns, which made it easier for me to aim. We were both thrown off and I threw one of my daggers. It hit its mark and the monster turned to dust. I was sore all over and had multiple wounds, but I think I was worse than Percy.

"Nikki!" Alexia exclaimed as the ground rushed to meet me.


	2. Chapter 2

Nichole's POV

'_Oh God, my side hurts_,' I thought to myself. I opened my eyes to find myself surrounded by teens and my _family_.

"Nichole, are you feeling alright?" Apollo asked me.

"Just peachy," I replied sarcastically. He just laughed.

"I'm glad you finally found a use for your daggers, Nikki," Artemis said, grinning.

"I'm glad I was able to save you and your hunters. Other than Alexia, you guys were the only ones at the orphanage who showed me any sign of friendship."

"Now, that all of the gods are here, can you tell us who your god-parent is?" Percy asked.

I looked at my father, grandfather, and great grandfather.

"Should I tell them?" I asked.

"Not yet," Zeus said.

"No," Hades said.

"Not today," Poseidon said. "We should wait, Nichole."

"Dad!" Percy exclaimed. "How come you're on her side?"

"Percy, I know why she was reluctant to tell you, and I'm not going to make her tell you until she is ready."

"Not you too, Dad," Alexia exclaimed. "You're on her side, too?"

"Sorry, Alexia," Zeus said. "But I won't make her tell anyone until she's ready."

"Dad!" Alexia and Percy exclaimed. "That's not fair!"

"SHUT UP!" I exclaimed. "I'm not telling anyone right now! Oh my gods, you guys are worse than the kids at the orphanage!" They looked at me. "I hate listening to people argue, especially about something so stupid!"  
>"Nikki, I'm sorry. I forgot how much you hated that," Alexia said.<p>

"Well if you really want to know who my god parent is, then they are all here."

"What do you mean by all?" Percy asked me.

"I mean that I am related to all of the gods, Percy," I said, close to tears. I slid off the bed and ran out of the Big House. To my surprise, I was able to teleport into one of the tall trees. That must be one of the things I got from my parents.

"Nikki, where are you?" Annabeth yelled.

"Nikki, come out and talk to us!" Alexia exclaimed.

"Nichole, where are you? Please come out and talk to us!" Percy called standing under the tree I was in. I popped (Teleported) to another tree, higher up in it too, as he looked up into the tree I was in before.

"Nikki, come talk to me. Please," Artemis said walking towards the tree I was in. She popped onto my branch. "Nikki, what's wrong?" I didn't want to talk to anyone right now, not even Artemis. I may look like I'm a tough girl on the outside, but no one's ever met the me that hides in the shadows, afraid of the world.

"Nothing," I lied, looking away. No way in Hades was I going to let anyone see me cry, especially Artemis. She pulled my face back towards her.

"Nikki, don't lie to me. I know something's wrong. Why won't you talk to me?"

"I have nothing to say," I said softly, my voice breaking from my tears.

"Come on, Nichole. Let's go back to the others."

"Sure, Artemis. Let's go," I said as I climbed down the tree.

"Are you sure you're okay, Nikki?"

"Yeah, Artemis. I'm just a bit tired."

"Great job, Artemis," Percy said as we joined the group.

"Where did you find her?" Alexia asked.

"She was up in a tree," Artemis said. "When she saw Percy below the first tree she was in, she teleported to the one I found her in."

"You were in the tree I stopped under?" Percy asked me.

"Yes, I was. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to take a swim to clear my head, and no you can't come with me, Percy."

"Come on, Nichole! Why not?"

"I want to be alone, Percy," I told him. A little while later, I was walking towards the mess hall and was caught in a headlock by Ares.

"I think that you owe me a test of your strength, kiddo," he said.

"Let me go, Ares, and don't call me kiddo!" I exclaimed.

"Come on, Nichole. Your dad, granddad, and great granddad want you inside now."

"What for?"

"You'll see," he replied as he covered my eyes.

"Ares, uncover my eyes before I hurt you!" I exclaimed.

"Nope," he said as I thrashed around.

"Ares, as soon as I get my hands on you, you are so dead," I screamed.

"Don't get your panties in a twist," he said as he squeezed me tighter. He carried me into the mess hall.

"Happy Birthday, Nichole!" my friends and family yelled as Ares pulled the blindfold off. I saw the campers and the gods sitting at their respective tables, and two people who seemed out of place, one being my great granddad, and the other being my best friend that I hadn't seen in just about forever.

"Arielle Zara Phoenix, is that you?" I asked shocked.


	3. Chapter 3

"Yep, it's me. Did you really think I would miss my best friend's birthday?"

"Well who told you about the party?" I asked.

"Well, Hades did," she told me.

"Ara, you aren't," I said.

"Aren't what?" she asked innocently.

"You're dating Hades?" I exclaimed.

"Sorry?" she asked jokingly.

"You're dating my freaking great grandfather for crying out loud, and you think that it's a joke?" I almost shrieked.

"Kinda, Nikki," she said. "And I was going to be an awesome best friend and let you come shopping with me and Alice tomorrow."

"Don't you mean force me, Ara?" I asked knowing that she hated shopping with Alice as much as I did.

"Pretty much," she said.

"Come quickly! Percy and the new kid are hurt! Something attacked them, I need help!" we heard Chiron's voice in our heads.

I cussed. "Another damn monster I'm sure of it." She said out loud. We transported ourselves to the forest, to the place where Chiron was showing us through mental images.

We appeared in the creek, not 10 feet away from a badly injured Percy Jackson. I ran to him, keeping an eye out for the monster. Then we saw it. It was an enormous hellhound.

"Ara, get the freaking hellhound! I got Percy!" I yelled.

Ara's POV

The new kid was laying down, trying to stave it off with his sword. I saw he was just as injured as Percy. Nichole healed Percy quickly, as I ran up to the hellhound. I stood over the new kid's broken body and held up my hands. An invisible current seemed to rush in the air from my body, and the hellhound fell over, dead. I had imploded his brain. Being the Goddess of Destruction, I could just do random stuff like that.

I turned to the new kid, and caught his name from some memories. Scorpius. I studied the gashes in his chest carefully. I was barely aware of the awed whispers coming from the assembled campers behind me. He had jet black hair, and from what I could tell, blood red eyes. His tanned skin was tainted with blood. He was wearing a black Guns N Roses t-shirt under his armor, and it was ripped to shreds. But what really shocked me was, he seemed really familiar.

Nichole's POV:

"Percy, are you okay?" I asked as I helped him up. "Why weren't you at the mess hall?"

"Scorpius went into the forest and I followed him."

"I'm glad you're okay, Percy," Ara said. Hades, Poseidon, and Zeus appeared in front of us.

"What happened here?" Zeus asked. Hades was moving away little by little.

"Hades, you are so dead!" Ara and I yelled as she blew up the trees around him.

"Why?" he asked innocently.

"You almost killed my brother!" Ara screeched.

"Ara, calm down!" I exclaimed. "You're gonna set my hair on fire!"

"Sorry, Nikki," she said. "Well at least we won't have to go all the way to Olympus for the council."

"What council?" Scorpius asked. We both looked at him.

"Aye-yi-yi," I said softly.

"You're telling me," Ara said.

"What council?" Scorpius asked us for what seemed like the millionth time. Ara's little brother was starting to get on my nerves, and fast.

"Scorpius, shut your pie hole before I blast you to bits," I threatened.

"Trust me, she's done it before. It ain't pretty," Ara said. She had seen me at my worst before.

_"Ara, get out of here, now," I told her, my voice strained._

_"Not without you, Nikki," she told me. The men were advancing quickly._

_"Ara, I'm telling you go now!" We were running away from them when one of them popped up in front of us. I yelled for Ara to get out of there. He advanced on me._

_"Don't run from us sweetheart. We won't hurt you," the man told me. He reeked of alcohol and drugs. The dark-haired man's friends surrounded me._

_"Back off!" I screeched. I kicked one of them where the sun don't shine and made him bleed. It was then that I figured out that they were Titans. I kept telling myself that I had to be dreaming. One of them fastened a bracelet on me and my energy was drained. It felt like someone had stuck me in the middle of a freezer! They then popped me to a secluded area where they raped me over and over again. It took Ara forever to find where they had taken me. As soon as she saw the bracelet, it exploded._

_"You are such a slime ball, Atlas," Ara said as she made all of the others explode. My powers were back so I looked at Atlas for a few seconds and then lightning struck him and he exploded. "Are you okay, Nico?" I shook my head, scared of what had just happened. I made someone's head explode, so I must've been dreaming._

_"Just get me out of here," I asked my voice breaking. She healed me from where they had abused me and popped us to her temple. _

"Dad, when did I get a throne?" I asked after he popped all of us to Olympus.

"Happy Birthday?" he asked, sheepishly. I just went and sat down.

"You still don't know how to give a goddess a gift, do you?" I asked. He glared at me.

"Don't even think about it, you old fart," Ara said, making the window behind him explode.

"Well, before you even ask, you should know that Scorpius should be the god of motion," I said. "Show them. Use Ares!" He picked Ares up and dropped him into the fire pit next to me.

"You two are so dead!" Ares screeched as he tried to crawl out of the fire. Scorpius and I held him in there with our powers.

"Well, what should you be the goddess of, Nichole?" Zeus asked me.

"Well, I'm good with the arts, any type of art actually," I told him. Ara looked at me.

"Then you are goddess of the arts."

"That means I'm gone," I said as I popped out of there. I went into my father's cabin and looked up at the sky. "Why am I this way?" I asked myself.

"If you weren't, then you wouldn't be you," Percy said as he walked in.

"Percy, I don't think I was even supposed to be born. My mother was murdered two days after I was born."

"Then your family wanted you alive."

"But who wanted me dead, Percy? Can you tell me that?" I asked him. I looked at the son of Poseidon and sighed. "Someone thinks I'm not supposed to be alive."

"I'll protect you," he told me.

"How can you protect a goddess?"


End file.
